Girlfriend
by PushingupDaisies 99
Summary: Katsuki Bakugo has a ... Girlfriend! At least that is what the other students think when they find a strange blue haired girl entering their common area in his sweat pants and t-shirt. No one could believe their eyes . Where did they meet? What is she like ? Follow our favorite students in University and in love starting with one Katsuki Bakugo
1. Asshole

An: So this has been running around in my mind .. thinking what type of partners the students would have if not inside U.A. The focus would be mainly on Katsuki as he has been my inspiration . Hope you all enjoy : ) This may turn into a string of one shots or shift to other characters as well

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc's

Chapter 1: Asshole ...(How we met)

There she was minding her own business walking along the pavement with her head phones stuck firmly over her head as she got lost into the music. She was a second year university student, studying to become an English teacher. Her aqua hair had been in a state of dissary as usual with a fair amount of luggage beneath her eyes. University had not been kind to her , she had been suffering from insomina due to various deadlines and assignments hanging over her like some black hole which seemed endless and merciless. Today had not been a good day but when had her day been good? But this morning had been especially annoying it was Thursday and she hated Thursdays ...it seemed to drag and had seemed to make the weekend seem out of reach even if it had only been a day. Today she had decided to let others know how shitty she had been feeling wearing her oversized black hoodie and baggy grey sweat pants with her faded red sneakers which had seen better days..had really needed a scrub up. Her hair had been stuck in a ponytail as it had refused to be kind to her and after 20mins of battling with this was the best she could do. As of right now she focused on the upbeat tunes blarring out her headset , her last attempt to bring her out of her mood. While walking along oblivious to her surroundings she feels the earth shake beneath her violently.

" _Earthquake_?" she thought trying to regain her balance. To her embarrassment she only succeeded in tripping her self falling to her knees. Looking up from her fallen position she could make out clearly the look of horror on strangers around her which caused her to frown. " _Did i injure myself badly?"_ she thought mentally taking note of the buring in her hands and knees but felt nothing to unusual. Before she could check herself any further she was swept away by something hard crashing into her stomach knocking the wind out of her painfully.

Suddenly she was dropped onto her ass in an open area. Still gasping for breath she looked up at the offensive object that had knocked her. There he was smug as hell looking down at her she glared up at him wondering what the fuck his deal was . She waited a second for an explanation and when she got nothing it only angered her further .

"Hey Spikey! What the fuck is your problem?!"

she shouted as the "hero" was about to leave. In that moment she shocked herself she would never say that to anyone...let alone a stranger but something about this guy ticked her off.

His body froze at the girl's voice. Usually citizens would be grateful to be saved or they would be too scared to answer him , but somehow this girl had been insulting and ungrateful. His teeth clenched together as he turned around remembering he had to try and act like a hero.

"Miss, I just saved your life...if I hadn't come in and got you that street light woulf have fallen on you ," he manges to get out through clenched teeth as she looked at where she was standing seeing the street light now laying broken in half on the floor. Her eyes widen only for a second until she continued to glared at him huffing in annoyance. His fist clenched tightly at her attitude.

 _"What the fuck was her deal?"_ he thought ready to leave her sorry ass behind.

"You could have been more gentle in saving my life asshole, you're a hero, it's your job not only to save but to do it properly," she seethed out ...again she didn't know why she was acting like this ..she should just have let him get on his way.

"What the fuck did you just say?!" Katsuki had lost it this girl was about the worse verbal beating he had to offer her. He knew he couldn't do more than that, for one she was probably distressed due the incident and she was someone he had to protect. She had seemed unfazed by his outburst and before she could retaliate a guy in a green costume took the spikey blonde away .

She dusted herself off sure she would be bruised from his manhandling. She was pale to a sickly looking extent and therefore bruises had became a second skin to her with how easliy and frequently they appeared.

She looked around a little hopelessly as she felt another shock wave being sent her way. There she was gathered with others to be kept safe as she saw in the distance a battle going on causing the sudden earth tremors. Looking around she had realized firstly there was no way she would get to lectures today and secondly her and the other group had no way of getting out essentially trapped by the debris. It had taken the said hero's 20mins to finish up as some made a pathway for the citzens.

Stomping her way home she had felt a hand grab onto her wrist and twisting around to look at the perpetrator it was none other than spikey hair. She seethed at the sight her side aching from the damage he caused.

"What do you want?" she huffed out. She could see his composure crumble at her voice.

He actually didn't know why he was there , by all means he could have left but he felt his ego had been bruised by this girl and here he was his hand on her wrist unsure of what brought him back. Until he heard her voice and he lost his paitence.

"You ungrateful extra! you know most people would thank the person who saved them from being splattered across the street!" he barked out and that's when he knew he blew it as her lip trembled and tears formed in her turquoise orbs. " _Fuck_ " he thought..he didn't mean to upset the girl to tears.

There he hit her with the obvious facts and she realized how horrible she had been . _What was with her emotions today?_ she thought as she felt a flood of tears building in her eyes.

"I'm... sorry..t ...thank you...for saving ..m..me," she chocked out.

He looked at her in panic, he was never good with crying girls ...and he was a hero for fuck sake he shouldn't be demanding gratitude or making girls cry. And before he could think the words rushed out in a mess.

"Look...dammit... don't cry...I'm sorry ...I didn't mean to yell..let me make it up to you ? with coffee?"

She at first refused and felt she had deserved the yelling after how she acted but spikey hair had been persistent and reluctantly she gave him her phone to put his number in..

 _"What did I just do?!"_

Both hero and citzen thought as they walked away from each other.

An: So I know this is a little short but I feel this is where I'll leave the two for now. Hope you enjoyed it and a update may happen within nthis week. :)


	2. Awkward

An: Thank you all for the support and especially grateful to the first reviewer :) I hope this story meets your expectations . Sorry for any errors as I self edit .

Chapter 2: Awkward

Dammit! dammit ! DAMMIT!!! she thought irrationally later that night as she stared at her screen. She knew she had to text him first...he didn't have her number, that sly bastard why would he leave this up to her?! He was the one who so "badly" wanted to apologize why didn't he take her number? Wasn't that like Hero dating 101 or something?.. wait did she just think about dating? Arghh No...No... Maybe? ...I mean he is hot.. literally hot ...Ha! how funny...why am I so lame..-_- At the end of her chaotic thought she let out a huff turning herself on her side staring blankly at her screen. A hero ... interested in her ? No it wasn't possible even if _this_ hero was a particularly lame one. She was nothing special honestly, she wasn't socialable many avoided her like the plague and physically speaking she was below average. So maybe he was just ...just taking pity on her? I mean sure she had boyfriends in the past and she wasn't completely friendless but if there was any attraction ...it would be one sided and her. Dammit Spikey...why did you have leave this to me?

"Bakugo? Bro ? ...Dude?" Kirishima tried for the fifth time to gain his attention. Bakugo had been on his phone all day staring at it so intensely that it began to scare the other students. Bakugo was never someone who was constantly on his phone like most , he felt he had better things to do such as train ,study and work. So when Kirishima witnessed this strange behavior he began to worry especially since Midorya had spoke to him this afternoon.

 _Ever since their mission this morning Izuku had noticed Kacchan's strange behavior. There he was angrily muttering at his screen and Kacchan was not one to mutter anything he had to say he said it with no thought of anyone around him. Finding the whole situation unnerving Izuku had decided to try and help though at this point Kacchan had regressed into something of an angry bear._

 _"Kacchan? ..you...are you okay ? You seem distracted ?" Izuku ventured. Though their relationship had gotten somewhat better during their high school years Izuku knew better than to mess with an angry Kacchan. At this Kacchan tensed up turning towards Izuku with the most demonic expression yet._

 _"What did you just ask me Shitty Nerd?!" he roared out and as quickly as the question tumbled out of his mouth Izuku tried to suck thek right back up. He began waving his hands frantically infromt of him before answering_

 _"Nothing...Nothing at all..." he gets out as sweat starts to collect on his forehead._

 _"That's what I thought you nerd," Kacchan says before dismissing Izuku. As Izuku stares at the boys back he thinks that maybe he should just let Kirishima deal with this one._

Which brought Kirishima to his now drastic measures of actually poking his friend on the cheek. Which caused Bakugo to utter his first proper word that day.

"What?!" he shouted at the red head his veins protuding at having being distrubed. Kirishima used to his volatile nature looks at him a little tiredly "Who pissed you off today?" he asked knowing better than to openly express concern towards his friend. Bakugo softened slightly at his friends words before huffing slightly before explaining his situation. Kirishima tried his best to keep his composure at the retelling of the story as he wondered why his friend was so wound up over a citizen. He would usually dismiss these things , so what made this one any different?

"Bro .. don't you think this is a little too much? I mean if the person doesn't respond ...you tired at least you can't do more than that?" Kirishima offered. Bakugo had left out the fact that this citizen was a girl not to purposely hide it but it didn't matter now did it? Kirishima then patted his shoulder consolingly before leaving the boy to his own thoughts. He knew that shitty hair was right though he wouldn't tell him that. He just laid on his bed trying to ignore the aqua colour that persistently greeted his closed eye lids. "Stupid girl...Annoying colour" ...he mumbled agressively before falling asleep.

Hating that he had started picking up that nerd's stupid habbits.

There she was at 5 in the morning unable to sleep, not that she could sleep most nights. The only difference was that she was staring her screen lost at what to send Spikey. Frustration and exhaustion finally working her up to make a move she types on her phone her head a little fuzzy her first message to Spikey.

"Hey ..its the girl...who you saved ...umm you gave your number? So we could have coffee?"

She sends the message before she has the thought to delete it again. She watches as the message appears to be delivered before closing her lids falling asleep a lot easier than she had all week.

At 5 , Bakugo wakes up to , two messages one from Kirishima as they were meant to take a few laps this morning and one from the blue girl. He stares at her message unsure of how to respond. He lays in bed 10mins longer than he usually does just trying to come up with response that didn't make him sound dorky like Deku.He then ends up being 5 mins late for the run he and purposefully ignores the look he gets from his friend who had been waiting for him. Starting the run with Kirishima staring at his back in confusion. It wasn't like him to ever be late usually he was early and gave him a mouthful when he came on time instead of earlier because heroes needed to be early not on time...

An: Next the coffee date? Maybe ? There will be some time skips as this was never intended to be story but rather a series of events leading up to Katsuki's current life. Hope you enjoyed and thanks once again to everyone who left a review, favorited or followed much appreciated :) Hope the chapter was enjoyable.


	3. Coffee?

Coffee?

AN:Sorry for the long wait I think I have been postponing this for a while as I'm not sure where this will lead me. Thank you again for the follows and reviews it's really awesome knowing that people are reading my work :) To reply to my one reviewer , I cannot change the complete detail about the story I have tried (embarrassed face) but it doesn't seem to be working so sorry over the confusion if anyone else has noticed too.

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my OC

Coffee

There she sat in the booth, staring into the chocolate milkshake she had ordered. She had decided to come a little early to ease her nerves but the waiting was killing her. This was not a good idea , she had thought of various ways to get out of this but still her butt was on the seat waiting. She looked once more at the milkshake hoping to find some answers that but once again all she was met with was the background noise of people chatting around her as some gave her glances of sympathy. "Poor girl maybe she got stood up" "Maybe she has no friends" these were the words she thought those around her were whispering with their sad eyes and right about now she had so badly just wanted to shrink into herself. The chocolate wasn't having the effect she had hoped and just as she was about to leave someone dropped themselves into the booth opposite her. She dared to look at the hooded blonde and was met with confusion who was this dude?

Katsuki looked through the coffee shop's window and glared at the aqua haired girl who seemed lost and misplaced surrounded by all the others who had seemed busy.

"God that chick was a mess" his thinks. He can see she had tried to brush her hair today but didn't seem to be co operating. There she was in her grey hoodie , with a light blue jeans and sneakers that had been cleaned up.

But everything about her told him she was different and that wasn't what he was, she would probably fit in more with deku and his nerd gang than his own friends. As his thoughts consumed him he realized he still hadn't entered the place. There he was being a creep in his own black hoodie staring at the lone girl in a booth. So determined to get this over and done with. He dropped himself in the booth meeting wide eyes in return which soon turned into a glare.

"Excuse me but I'm waiting for someone," she said giving this guy the best stink eye for sitting in her booth. The guy looked at her like she had gone crazy.

"Your blind too?" He jabbed at her and she stared at the sttanger in confusion. Her mouth refused to work at the moment as she looked at his crimson eyes...crimson...is this spikey? She thought squinting a little he looked different...normal…

"Spikey?" She qustioned still unsure of the stranger.

"Who do you think ? Zombie girl, I'm definitely not freaking Santa," he bites back at her. She smiles at him slightly but it's a small smile nothing full blown as she stirs her milkshake.

"Zombie girl? Is that the best you got Spikey? Pretty lame even for you , my bad I didn't recognize you without the constume and your hair is flat..kinda" she replies and she can see she pissed him off but she likes seeing him pissed for some reason. His cute with his hair like this ...not that he wasn't before ...wait focus his yelling something.

"So, this is how you say sorry ? Hmm by yelling?"

She says and luckily it gets him to stop mid rant as he seems to realize why he was here. He looks a little embarrassed at her calling him out and he huff unsure of what to say.

But before he can say anything a waiter comes to their booth.

"Would you like to place your order now ma'am? And sir would like to start with a drink?"

The waiter asked keeping his eyes on the note pad in front of him.

"Umm can I have another large milkshake , then a burger with the chips please,"

the waiter jots down her order obdiently and turns towards the blonde a little hesitantly.

"A water and the same as her," he says off handedly dismissing the waiter with a glare.

"Are you always this grumpy?" she titls her head a little looking at him like some kind of project. Where the hell did this girl get off he thought feeling offended by her question.

"Do you always look a mess?" He asked in return she smiled at his comment and it freaked him out a little usually strangers were more reactive towards his snide remarks.

"Yes, I do but I don't really care much ," she answers. He can't help but smirk a little , but he quickly changed back to his usual look. God his so cute … maybe we could be friends she thinks, that would be cool? Wouldn't it ? A hero as a friend.

"Oi! Do you do that a lot?" He asks

"Do what?" She asks hoping he hasn't caught on yet.

"Go off into your own world" he answers. Jeez Deku would love this girl , maybe he could introduce them they can be nerds together.

"Umm most of the time yes," she says her cheeks turning a soft pink. It was kinda cute he thought...in a dorky way.

So the coffee had been forgotten as two made it their lunch date?

He found out she was the same year as him and studying to be a English teacher at a university near his own hero university. She found out he had an intolerance for unhealthy junk food as he watched her scarf down her food. She had never gotten into the nick of eating elgantly like most other girls had. Not that he had been better though he had the nerve to give a few snide comments here and there about her eating habits. Things had been more comfortable than she had expected, yes there had been awkward silences but she actually enjoy herself.

After they had paid for their own meals respectfully at her own insistence. He walked her to the train station and they just kinda stood there awkwardly next to each other unsure of how this good bye work.

"So…" she started

He scratched his neck and looked down as he spoke in a rushed tone.

"I'm sorry for how I acted that day, when I saved you. I hope this doesn't ruin your view on heroes,"

She smiles in return trying to make things a little easier on him.

"You haven't ruined my view , thanks for the ..lunch it was nice, umm if you want to ever hear how lame you are again...you have my number,"

He blushes at the invitation

"Yeah, sure whatever"

She waves slightly before making her way to the platform.

"Hey ! Spikey? What's your name?!," She calls out

"Bakugo Katsuki ! You dumb Zombie!"

She smiles

"Katsuki," she whispers to herself

"I'm Aki Ren if you wantsd to know," she calls back before disappearing from sight.

He stays there until the train leaves and when Kirishima pesters him about how it went he gives one word responses.

But that night he messages her first and they don't stop until he sees the sun comming up to greet him.

AN: So sorry for the long wait and it will probably get longer as I got a part time job. But hopefully not too long thank you again for the support and reading. If there is any part of their relationship you want to see then feel free to comment :)


	4. Being friends

AN: Thanks for all the support it's truly the most amazing experience: ) With this next chapter I will be time skipping a little to move my two favourite people along this may a string of little moments for the two

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4: Being friends ... kinda not?

She doesn't know how this all started as she smiles down at her phone there was angry looking text staring right at her. Asking her why the fuck she is on her phone if she had a test tomorrow, which meant he was worried about her and her studies because he knew how much it meant to her . It had been roughly two months since she had met Spikey and funny enough, she didn't regret it completely. She had gotten a friend and as she thought of the word her brows furrowed friend …hmm, yeah that's what they were, and she could be okay with that even if she felt her cheeks heat up every time, she thought of him. "Why are you on your phone? Don't you have a practical? Mr grumpy" she texts back biting her lip as she spins in her chair waiting for his reply, she can just imagine the scowl on his face as he read her reply.

"You think you're a little smart ass huh? I know I will ace my practical. You on the other hand need all the help you can get , your grammar is disgusting for a future English teacher," She couldn't help but laugh a little it was low even for him , he knew she hated the practical part of English she had always been more into the literature than the detailed grammar that came with the role.

"Just say you're worried Spikey, it wouldn't kill you," she texts back knowing he would never admit this openly.

"Whatever, Zombie just go and do your work. I have better things to do than text you," and with that he was gone, and she knew he was right and with a huff she went back to her laptop a little less frustrated with her work than before.

She never thought she would ever have this but there he was across the desk from her quietly going over his theory notes while she was supposed to be studying her own. They had agreed to study together for their finals just to take the stress off from having been held up in their dorm rooms for the entire time. It was her last paper which she had not been to stressed over , soon she would enter her third year of university and the thought scared her a little , time had gone by so quickly that she hardly had any time to capture the important things in her youth not that she didn't have time, but she just wanted more. Bakugou had been intensely working over his theory studying for his final paper as well and just happened to glance at the Zombie before him and she had been staring at nothing, probably day dreaming again.

"Oi! Focus idiot or you will have to repeat the year," he whispers yells as they were in a library. She tilts her head as she looks at him as if to say, "Really you know you're being dramatic". He huffs in response as much as he hated to admit it, she was a good study buddy, she didn't talk much and gave him some company which starved off the ultimate boredom that was studying. "Okay, let's call it a day yeah? You don't look like you will be able to do anymore today," she nods in agreement she had been dazed for at least 20 minutes now. He agrees to walk her to her dorm and on their way, he asks her about what she thinks about when she goes off into space. She blushes a little many people had asked her this and most of the time people never understood it when she explained herself.

"Well, it depends sometimes its easy to me to fall into my own thoughts just reflecting on myself and other times I could be thinking of my writing …anything can trigger a story in my head sometimes it is a song or person , mostly it's inspired by the human experience and sometimes it could be the crack in a wall that brings it on," he nods he doesn't try to normalize it or relate to it and she is grateful he doesn't ask for more of an explanation but accepts her reality without question. When they end up at her door, she feels a little disappointed and she swears he looks the same way she feels but she shakes it off as she awkwardly thanks him for the day and he grunts in agreement as he walks off.

He doesn't know when she becomes such a big part of his life , he texts her every day now and she replies in kind. She drives him up the wall and he teases her relentlessly and yet they don't stop being friends so when they lay on his couch watching movies and she cuddles into him he doesn't object instead he puts his arm around her to make her more comfortable. This scene becomes natural over time and yet they had never met each other's friends , they only had this with no outside interference and if he was honest with himself he didn't really want to share her just yet with anyone else. When she slumps over and her tummy rolls are seen peeking out from her t-shirt he can't help but pinched at the extra fat . It was so soft , it suited her and he wonders if she feels this soft every part of her body.

"Hey chubby, don't you think you should slow down on the sweet stuff," he comments as she stuffs her face with her second cinnamon bun and her sweet tea on the side of it. She gives him the finger before taking a unnecessarily large bite of her bun. "Why don't you find a friend that cares about gym as much as you do , I for one like the way that I am," he rolls his eyes at her before stealing the last Cinnamon bun she had reached towards. She fumes at his thievery but she conceeds she really didn't need three cinnamon buns and she knew it. He was really doing her a favour by the end of this she would of had diabetes if it wasn't for him. But if he was to tell her that she would punch his arm and tell him to fuck off and that her eating habits were none of his business. He smiles a little as he plays with her fat when she settles back into him and because she doesn't show any objections he continues secretly enjoying the contact with her skin , she was much colder than him so her cool skin came with a little relief to his over heated body.

He realizes two things that day one this girl was soft and he secretly wanted to lay into her more to know all of her softness. Secondly he realizes he becomes addicted to the overly sweet cinnamon buns she devours with joy and happens to make a habit of stealing hers whenever she buys them.

That smell ...what the hell was that smell ? He thought as his nose scrunched up at the smokey scent. And that's when he sees it , she's there smoking while she had been waiting for his return.

"Idiot! these things can kill you !" he scolds her grabbing the offending object from her lips. He couldn't help but smirk at the look of utter shock on her face as he then proceeds to put the object between his own lips and draws in the toxins.

She is frozen slightly at the sight of a smoking Spikey. She had always taken him for a health freak and yet there he was finishing her last smoke...oh shit his finishing her last ...

"Hey that's my last! " she scolds trying to reach for it and is easily dodged by him. Later he buys her a packet after a lecture about the dangers of smoking from a smoker...

Pitful...and yet she can't help but laugh a little at his antics.

An: I do not promote smoking but neither will I be against anyone's life choices. I do however apologise to anyone who feels strongly about it it is not my purpose to offend as this is a fictional piece and the story is meant for an older audience out of caution. All in all i hope everyone is having a good December and staying safe :)


	5. Caught

Caught

An: It's been to long and I could say I was enjoying the feastive season but I've also been a little but stumped on the story

Caught

So this was different , her and Katsuki were having an all-nighter in his dorm room. Which was a first he never wanted to take her to his place. He always just went to her dorm and they never spoke much about his place or his friends. So at midnight here she was being pulled to his dorm as he muttered angrily about extras lurking around.

Fair enough to say he did not want them to be seen and it pissed her off and hurt. Was she not good enough ? Obviously she was just an oridnary student and he was hero so maybe that was it? He didn't want people to know he was friends with a mere university student.

The thoughts slow down her speed which causes the blonde to curse and without thought put her over his shoulder with a grunt.

"You should really lay off the sweet stuff ," he comments through his huffing yet she gave no response. He looks over his shoulder to check on her and he knows he fucked up somehow .

When he dumps her on his bed and she still is unresponsive he waits for it. For her to pelt him with stuff to yell at him or to even make some snide comment. But there is nothing, she just won't respond ...the silent treatment? Was it because he rushed her ? Was it because he commented on her weight? What was it ? His frown deepened , by now she would of told him, he was going to to be an old man soon if he frowned even more than he already did.

"Ren?" He questioned a little unsure and in response she huffed and turned her back towards him.

"What did I do now ?" He questioned frustrated after a few minutes of silence.

"I get it okay ?! I'm not good enough for you and that's why you've been avoiding me meeting your friends! And that's why you have us sprinting across your dorm so no one can

See the lame girl you hang out with!" She screamed which alerted fellow students to the fact the Bakugou Katisuki had a girl in his room.

History stunned for a moment unable to process what she had just said then his door was being knocked on and was ready to blast anything that was behind it.

"Bakubro?...is everything alright in there?" Kirishima questioned nervously. More worried about the stranger than his best friend.

"Get the fuck gone shitty hair! This is none of your business!"

"Bro whatever it is ...just calm down okay…?"

"Listen to your superior baka this is not your problem!"

Ren screamed at the door, was everyone this noisy here? She thought a little frustrated at the interruption.

With that Kirishima had decided to count his loses and move away whoever was in there could handle Bakubro just fine it seemed.

"Why do you think that you idiot girl?" Bakugou questions and she frowns confused at his response.

"I don't want them around you ...sure but that's because they are a bunch of embarrassing shit heads that don't know when to shut up and you're not like that ... you're different," and that was the first compliment Bakugou had ever given Ren granted it was a off handed one it was still nice for his standards.

She hugs him ...and he accepts it awkwardly, they then spend the night studying and talking about his friends, her friends and all too soon she fades on his bed in his arms like she was meant to be there. The next morning Kirishima slips into Bakugou's room for their morning jog only to be confronted with the adorable sight of Bakugou shooing him in a quiet manner not to wake up the girl in his bed. Kirishima smiles at this , it was by time Bakugou found someone to even out his temper though Kirishima was not going to tell him this directly.

As Kirishima walks away from the scene he pauses...wait there was a girl in ...there was a girl….in ...his ...bed. As everything starts working inside his head he strongly feels the need to rush back to check but his survival instincts told him to walk away. Kirishima skips the jog and thinks about the morning run in with Bakugou. So Bakugou had a girl in there …. It's not like Bakugou was some virgin he knew that, it wasn't that much of a big deal if he slept with her but no girl had ever stayed the night, at least none that he knew of. Bakugou was a very private person in that regard he didn't talk about his relationships if he had any the only reason Kirishima knew that he wasn't a vigrin in the first place was due to their inconveniently thin walls…

She must just be a friend or family ... Kirishima ended his thoughts there was no way ...no way ...


	6. Private eyes

An: So though I have been pretty stumped on this fanfiction and honestly I have felt like giving up at this point I have decided to go on with the story.Hopefully this will make up for my long absence and I truly appreciate all the support and I think that's the main reason I have decided to continue this fanfic : )

Private eyes

It's been a week , a week of Kirishima pestering him about Ren and it's been the 100th time that Katsuki has blasted the red haired face. Didn't he understand ?! This was none of his business , yes they were "friends" yes Kirishima has been his closest friend up until recently but that didn't give him the right to be snooping into his private affairs! Who Ren was ? Why was she with him? Is that why he had been so busy lately? Was he ever going to let his friends met her?Most of these questions were met with threats and meaningless insults.And when he really pissed him off he would let off an explosion in the idiots face.

How could he even answer those questions when he had never thought about it himself, I mean sure they were friends but that word never say right with him. Everytime he was with her he wasn't as angry as he always felt she have him his quiet place , dammit she was his freaking quiet place. The more he thought about her ...the worse he got he knew this feeling all too well though it had happened so long ago. But every dam day that stupid green ball of fluff remimds him of what he lost so long ago. He had never truly liked anyone since he was in high school. Ren was ...Ren was just Ren and that's just the way it had to stay. So with that resolve in mind Katsuki heads off to another hero alert ,those had been coming in more frequently lately …

Kirishima had been hiding for a while behind one of the many campus trees as he had watched Bakugou eat his lunch , today was going to he the day he got something out of his best friend he just knew it. He knew he had been walking the line all week but it bug him...this girl bugged him and why he hadn't told him about her made the situation so much worse. It set him on edge a little was this girl right for him? If he kept her all to himself ? Was there a reason Bakugou has brought her up? After while Kirishima started to walk towards his friend in hopes of gaining some answers but just as he was about to reach him Bakugou had run off. Another mission? Boy Bakugou was getting really popular nowadays...but maybe he should take it easy he already had enough on his plate as is.

She promised herself she wouldn't do this promised herself she wouldn't watch him fight villians for her own nerves sake. But there his was on the big screen everyone had been watching , this fight had ended most of their lectures due to it's severity. Every hit that came his way she shut her eyes... every narrowly missed shot caused her stomach to churn. She didn't want to watch but she couldn't stop herself. By the end of it Spikey had to cover a little girl from the last bit of rumble that flew her way which had resulted in the debris breaking his arm. Yet he refused to show any once of discomfort calming the little girl. Ren had to cover her mouth for fear the of the words that may follow and her best friend Yukki had dragged her away from the screen.

Yukki had been in her life since she had started her first year in university and has stuck by her side ever since. She had long dirty blonde hair that stopped at her waist and bright golden eyes to match though she had always been on the shorter side in terms of height she had become her only real friend.

"Blue? Are you alright ? You know you shouldn't watch these things it always upsets you," she tried to comfort her. Ren shakes her head she had never been a strong person she had always felt another's pain more than she could ever feel her own and right now Katsuki was her main focus.

"I'm fine...it's just I'm a little bit startled Yukki don't need to worry,"

And with that her phone buzzed and as if chasing down a passing score for an exam she reached for it immediately reading the message ..she knew it was him and with that message in her mind she rushed down to the parking lot hoped into her beatle and left rushing towards a private hospital close by.

As she reached his floor completely out of breath ...not because she had been running but rather speed walking and the fact she was hella out of shape she came crashing into a green fluff ball. "I'm so sorry !!" She heard the fluff speak and that's when she realized under boobs lied a strangers face , quickly she rolled over picking herself up with the little dignity she had left ...her face completely red at the situation she had found herself in. Dusting herself off she began to apologise until she realized she had seen this guy before ... with her ...Spikey!

"Where is ground Zero?!" She screamed at the shaking hero. "Umm Miss this is a private facility no fans are allowed" Deku tried to placate the woman.

Suddenly she seemed half demonic as she spoke in a low and quiet tone. " Let me see Katsuki right now or I'll yank out those curly locks from you ,"

Did this girl know Kacchan? Deku questioned her face had seemed familiar but he could really pinpoint why at the moment. But before he could make a connection Kacchan can limping out from his ward.

"Stupid Deku! Can't you ever do anything right?! I'm trying to sleep here!" He screamed. As the girl ran and ambushed Kacchan into a hug.

"Zombie?? What are you doing here?" Instantly his voice soften towards the girl.

Deku had never seen Bakugou so gently before as he soothed the girl.

"Idiot! You sent me a message," she the showed him her phoned which he then began to blush...blush? Kacchan was blushing.

"I was pretty out of it for a while...I'm ..sorry ,"

And with that the two went to his hospital room. Leaving poor Deku out in the hallway confused as ever.


	7. I hate hospitals

I hate hospitals

An: So, I wrote this section in advance in case of any writer's block further on.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc's

I hate hospitals

The smell of the place stung her nose and the white on white hurt her eyes but when she looks at the peaceful blonde boy next to her it was worth it. They had made him stay the night just to monitor his injuries it seemed his injuries were a bit more extensive than just his broken arm. Obviously Bakugou had made enough of a scene that they had to sedate him like the true animal he was which she couldn't help but laugh at him as finally one of the burlier looking male nurses had gotten him down with the help of eraser head and four other male nurses. Once he became more loopy, he had called for her to sit with him and this being one if the more exclusive hospitals they had offered to get an empty bed for her to stay for the night with him. But she knew this wasn't only for her benefit but for the safety of their staff as she had been the only one to ease the brute gently into bed without too much of a fight.

So right now, she was staring at him, away with all those angry lines that adorn his clear skin and …it that what I think it is? some ounce of boyish fat in his cheeks? How cute!!!! And just as was tempted to reach out and pinch the left side of cheek she is met with dazed crimson eyes.

"Just you try it Zombie and you won't have any fingers left," he threatens in a hoarse voice and immediately she is frozen in place as she feels her face heat up at being caught. But before she could do anything or say anything, he grabs a hold of her and tosses her onto his bed and the bed shakes in response as somehow, he manages to squash both their bodies onto the small single bed. Guess there was no need for that extra bed then, she though a little embarrassed but not surprised by his actions. This is what they did and it was good, it gave her an excuse to memorize all his little details and run her hands up and down his arms…for him it was soothing for her it was … well something completely different. But it also made her sad Because eventually she wouldn't get these same privileges, he would find someone who would do all these things with and that person would be more than his friend, that person he would kiss and wake up to…share breakfast together maybe even think of a future together. And that wasn't going to be her … so she should just enjoy this now right for what it is? That's when her breathing started to become more shallow as the images flooded her mind of this person taking away all the special privileges she had gained. And before she could do anything, tears began running down her cheeks and onto his shoulder which caused him to turn her into his chest.

"Hey…. What's with the waterworks?" he asks letting her wet his t-shirt as he had refused the hospital gown. She shook her head as her tears increased at his voice "Hey come on Ren …you can tell me anything," he reassured her. "I was just worried about you…," she lies and he believes her because he knew being a hero would always be an issue for anyone close to him so he bites his lip regretting making her worry about him this much.

"Look I promise I'll always come back okay," he says squeezing her tightly she nods into chest to show she heard him. Katsuki doesn't stay awake too long after that as the drugs once again lull him into sleep. While she sat on falling in and out of sleep right until she watched the sun raised then went down to the overpriced café to get some tea and doughnuts for the two of them.

In the hallway a herd of heroes walked their way to their classmate who was due to be released soon. Kirishima being the leader of the herd and Bakugou's best friend was determined to have a good time with his friends as they had decided a party was in order.

Katsuki waking up to an empty bed and surrounded by idiots was not the way he wanted to start his morning. He looked pass his what he suppose...was his friends unwillingly to search for a blue haired demon he wanted around right now. She had said he wanted to write all over his cast ...or some stupid shit like that and honestly he was looking forward to it. But after another 15mins passed and she was nowhere to be seen , Katsuki decided to leave to this party they all had planned for him.

Ren looked over the heads of all the new visitors and decided that maybe she needed the two coffees and doughnuts to herself as this felt like an intrusion into his life. She hardly belonged here and with that she had left the room unnoticed tasting the bitter liquid in more ways than one as she went home.


	8. Losing

AN: So, I think now that I'm in my third year of university the updates will be much slower, but I will finish this fanfic, I've never liked leaving things unfinished so there is hope. Thank you so much for the support writing has always been one of my more private affairs and it's always a privilege to share it even if I think it's not the best work, maybe decent? Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer I own mothing but my oc's

Losing?

So, the party had gone off without a hitch even with Bakugou's vocal protests. They had all been in better shape… by the end the group was coloured a bright shade of pink laughing hysterically down the darken streets as they walked back to their dorms. Bakugou knowing how to properly hold himself down carried Kirishima down the street as his friend sang loudly while questioning him the whole way between the end of songs.

"Come on (hiccup) telllllll mmmeee bro? Who the heck is the girrrrly?" Bakugou sneered at his friend in response "You just won't let it go, will you?" Kirishima wildly shakes his head from side to side in response. Which also caused him to throw up on the side walk Bakugou dropping his friend as if he had burned him. "Pathetic" Bakugou muttered as he aided his friend once more down the street. Soon after they had reached their dorm and Bakugou made sure Kirishima wasn't going to do anything stupid he went to his own room. Feeling the full effects of the alcohol now lulling him to sleep he reached for his phone shooting a quick text to his …to Ren.

"Idiot where were you this morning?" his fingers numbly type.

"I had an early class, sorry maybe we can chat later? It's getting pretty late," she responds automatically having gone over this lie countless times. He knows she is lying there was just something off and he could feel it. But he doesn't prod her further. He can't right now his too drowsy and so he wishes her a good night easily enough.

Its snowing outside … she doesn't particularly like the snow, but it was better than heat. Right now, she trudged through the snow in peace with that little niggling thought as the back of her mind. She hadn't seen spikey for two weeks and that was really all her fault she had been purposefully avoiding him and she had been surprised he hadn't made any unexpected visits she knew that he knew she was lying to him but he never questioned her on it …and it frustrated her , yes she wanted to separate herself from him but she also hoped he would force her to stay but it didn't seem like he was that type .

As she entered her normal coffee shop and sat down in an open table, she was met with a pair of familiar Crimson eyes.

"You never changed Ren," he says as he hands her, her own order while he places, his black coffee down sitting opposite her. She smiles up at him as she greets the long-time childhood friend Tatsumi.

"How has it been?" he asks and as she exchanges the normal niceties, she can't help but be distracted by how much he had grown. Tatsumi had been the local trouble maker and her personal saviour growing up, she had been the target of bullying ever since she was four and he had been there defending her till the end. He was much taller than she was which always made her feel protected his black locks had been cropped and brushed out neatly much different to his once long untamed mane he had when they were kids. Sadly, their friendship had ended abruptly after high school when he moved away, she remembers crying so much that day and it was just as embarrassing now to think about as it was then a full fledged 18yr old brought to nothing but tears. Some scars covered his pale skin such as the scars running along the left corner of his mouth and some nicks on his right eyebrow that had never really faded. Like she had said he had been a bit of a trouble maker and those scars had been from some of his more gruesome fights.

"I've missed my wife," he tells her, and she smiles at the memories his words invoke. Everyone had said they would get married one day but obviously that was just a running joke among their mothers. "I have missed you too Tatsu," and she knows it's the truth because he had been a big part of her and to see him again was a shock but oh so comforting. They make a date to see each other again he had recently transferred to a military academy here, he had always said he wanted to stay and this was only natural after a long absence. He squeezes the life out of her as they part and she can't help but feel as if maybe he was here, she wouldn't hurt that much, as Spikey couldn't stay he had his own life and she didn't seem to fit into it. But with Tatsumi she didn't have to fit in there he had made a place for her, he had made an effort.

Bakugou had decided enough was enough he was going to see that stupid blue haired girl, she couldn't avoid him forever…could she? so he sat in her normal coffee shop waiting for her arrival. But just as he was about walk towards her some guy had taken his place and it shouldn't have pissed him off as much as it did, but he did, and he wanted an explanation and he was going to get it. He had lingered longer than necessary getting more ticked off at their familiarity than anything else. It's not like she couldn't have a boyfriend, but she would have told him by now? I mean they were close… they were close, but they weren't that close and Bakugou knew why that was because this was the way he preferred it he didn't want to lose again and by keeping them like this he wouldn't lose he couldn't lose what wasn't his. But this stung … leaving his stomach churching as a bitter taste was left in his mouth. Behind his lids those long dark green curls haunted him mocking him as he watched her laughing with him. That stupid smile, that stupid smile and that stupid hair how he wished he could of changed that meeting.


	9. Haunting

AN: Thanks so much to Sin Kx for the review and I'm glad you caught on that I haven't mentioned her quirk yet , that is something that might be revealed later on as the story progresses and I'm glad you stuck around to watch. But as for every romance there has to be some struggle or even a loss before the desired outcome and I think Katsuki's past and Tatsumi might be the perfect hurdles...give or take a few more lol. Any way again thanks so much it really made my day hearing back from you :) and having people follow my story is amazing :) I appreciate all of you so much I'm actually getting pretty excited for the next few chapters hope everyone else will like it too

Haunting

 _"Bakugou… you have your whole life ahead of you," the greenette tried to placate him. He looks at the greenette in frustration as his palms spark up on instinct._ _"So it's Bakugou now ! What the hell are you saying?" Do you know how idiotic you sound?!" His palms smoking as a pair of hands guide him into the kitchen and runs his hands under cold water._ _" I just can't do this anymore, you're not where I need you to be and that makes sense we are in different stages in our life Bakugou and this would have happened eventually you knew this ,"_

 _The touch of the greenette burns him as he walks out without another word the greenette's covers in burns that was never felt as it had become a part of everyday life by now._

Bakugou wakes up annoyed at the memory as his heart thumps erratically in his rib cage

"Fuck," he cusses under his breath his sheets soaked in sweat that smelt like burnt sugar. He looks towards the burning numbers on his alarm and decides a early work out would erase all the uneasiness felt from his body.

Kirishima being who he was woke up a little earlier than everyone else to go gym just to work out with his buddy by now Bakugou should be just starting but by the time Kirishima entered the gym the smell of burnt sugar was overwhelming. Bakugou was already weak as he determinely lifted himself above the bar. What the fuck was going on? Bakugou knew better than to over work himself like this, Kirishima thought as he looked on his friends pained expression.

"Bakugou? What are you doing?" He questioned as he approached his friend.

"What ...does it look like?' he grunted out leaving the bar to walk to the showers. Pain radiating through out each step he took but he didn't care it felt good. Yet the images still flashed across his mind that laugh ringing in the back of his ears that smile there when he closed his eyes.

 _"Say it...you know you want to," he teased as he looked into blown out green orbs. "This is wrong … ," the voice under him whimpered out. He smirks down at the greenette lightly touching the soft pale skin under his finger tips._ _"Then stop me, if you want me to stop ...just stop me,"_ _The greenette brow furrows a look of determination cross the shorter ones features. Katsuki smiles waiting as he takes his fingers to curl around those long curly locks eyes never leaving that green for a second._ _"K...Katsuki," the voice trips over the foreign word. He chuckles at the greenette never being able to tell him no because he won ...he always won. He then pushed himself away from the smaller body_ _"See it wasn't that bad ..you should say my name more often, because we both know you can't say no to me," he says before parting ways leaving the trembling greenette behind._

Blinking he realizes everyone is gone and he is the only one left in the lecture room. Dammit he really needs to get a hold of himself he thinks as he trudges his way to his friends seeing Kaminari and Ashido dancing in the middle of the field.

She listens to the thunder rumbling in his chest and it's familiar and comforting yet a slight draw back to his quirk,he was never good at stealth missions. Tatsumi could control the storm, forming clouds out of nothing conjuring up thunder and lighting where ever he needed it, very good for combat and good for lullying her to sleep as he let the thunder linger in his chest just for her to listen .Which allowed her to close her eyes and remember all the times he had been there for her.

 _His hair had grown long and wild his raven hair long enough for her to tie up and plait whenever she wanted. He always let her play with his hair and she had a feeling he kept it long just for her to give him her full attention. Today had been one of those days were they stared at her and whispered loudly "freak" when she passed by causing the bystanders to snicker.Tatsumi had been late today they were supposed to have lunch together like they always had but he was no where to be found , which gave the other girls even more reason to get bold as a nasty red head tripped her which resulted in her lunch box going flying all over the floor._ _"Oops , didn't see you there …" the girl snickered as Ren was left to pick up her ruined lunch. Then as if right on que he holds onto the red head's shoulder and speaks in a soft chilling tone._ _"Well since you caused the collision I'm sure you wouldn't mind cleaning up the mess," he smiled widely at her, thunder gently pouring out his mouth in the end. The girl stiffened in fear as she called her friends to help clean up the mess._ _Ren smiled slightly but her eyes remained dissaproving as Tatsumi lead her away from the scene arm over her shoulder as they walked out._ _"That was mean ," she scolded once out of ear shot ._ _He smiles at her "You know I would never actually hurt that loser anyway," he reassures her and she knows that but she also knew he couldn't keep protecting her forever one day he wouldn't be there and she would have to stand on her own. But for now, they decided to skip out of last period and go smoke in a near by park. No he wasn't the best influence on her but she wasn't all good either._

"You know it's like I never left," he mumbles into her hair disturbing her nap. "Hmm," she agrees unwilling to get into a full blown conversation. Suddenly his gone from under her and his in the kitchen , leaving her to readjust herself on he couch. A heavy knocking soon after came from behind her front door , Tatsumi gave her a questioning look before she shooed him to the door not wanting to get up from the couch.

A booming voice filled the room distrubing the peace and caused Ren to finally pay attention to her new guest.

"Spikey?" Ren asked dazed while he moved passed Tatsumi to get to her which Tatsumi countered by standing in front of him not allowing him any closer.

"Who the hell are you?!" Katsuki questioned Tatsumi

"If you go anywhere near her," Tatsumi warned as thunder began to echo out into the room. She then began walking towards the two boys until she was directly behind Tatsumi's back as he raised his arm for her to not go any further.

"Tatsu calm down , this is ...Spikey , his my friend he won't hurt me,"

Tatsumi gave her a look as if to ask "Are you serious?"

She nodded at his look and dropped his arm.

"Zombie who is this nerd?" Katsuki questioned.

"His Makto Tatsumi my childhood friend,"

Tatsumi smiled gently at the blonde not completely trusting him but taking Ren's word for it .

" It's nice to met you, I was just about to make diinner

would you like to join us?" He offered. Katsuki sneered

"No , I'll be leaving," he said abruptly leaving before Ren could stop him. She bit her lower lip nervously this was definitely something she would need to sort out later with him.

"I don't like him," Tatsumi said after the long pause.

"He seems dangerous Ren," she rolls her eyes at him.

"His as harmless as a mouse stop trying to protect me I went 3 years without you and I'm still standing,"

She countered she knew he meant well , he always did it's just this was different she didn't need protecting anymore. Tatsumi went to the kitchen once more as she watched him cook dinner and stays the night. His excuse being that he worries about her when in truth he just missed having her around.


	10. Negotiations

AN: So, I decided hey let's post one more chapter before things get totally out of control as now I'll be juggling a weekend job and campus but hopefully things will pan out? So, this chapter might be more of a filler and I'm sorry for that but hopefully it will give me more direction?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc's

Negotiations

"His at it again Kiri," Kaminari loudly whispers as they watch their friend at the gym, Kirishima shakes his head solemnly there had been nothing he could do to distract Bakugou from his mission to battle with the equipment. "Man … I don't know what to do with him anymore Denki …Maybe he needs to just blow off some steam," Kaminari nods in agreement as the two leave their friend to his own devices. Upon reaching the exit they are greeted with Ashido peering behind them as if searching for something. "His still not come out?" she questions still looking for their missing member as Sero had left a while ago. "Nope his still in there," Kirishima provides dejectedly Ashido nods Denki then looks towards Ashido "Maybe he needs a woman's gentle touch?" Kaminari offers while suggestively waggling his eyebrows. Ashido burns Kaminari with her acid before walking away "You might actually be right …but I think Ochaco would be a better bet," Both men look at each other in disbelief before running towards Ashido bombarding her with questions.

"Were they a thing?" Kaminari asked excitedly as he trailed behind the pink head

"But I thought Uraraka... was Midoriya's girl?" Kirishima added as both males tried furiously to figure out what their friend had meant. After the 10th question Ashido had finally decided to help her two idiotic friends.

"No, I never meant it like that…but did like your faces though pretty priceless but anyway back to the point. Ochaco and Bakugou were pretty close in high school after the festival he helped her a lot with her training so … maybe she could get something out of him, but they definitely didn't have that kind of thing … I know Bakugou is too rough for her," Kirishima seems to be in deep thought at Ashido's story while Kaminari had screamed "How do you know what Bakugou is like?!"

Ashido laughs before catching up with some of the other girls as she calls back

"One too many tequila shots!" leaving Kaminari floored while Kirishima remains in deep thought. The blonde then asks Kirishima "You think Ashido was being serious about her and Bakugou," Kirishima shrugs it wouldn't surprise him if they had a one-night stand but definitely not anything deeper than that.

Ashido smirks from afar remember that night from their high school graduation.

 _Bakugou had walked her to her dorm one last time before they would have to move. They had been the only ones left in the bar, everyone tapping out early, leaving a very drunk Ashido and a tipsy Bakugou. "Stay the nightttttt," Ashido sang into Bakugou's ear he smirked at her his eyes glazing over as he roamed her body. They both knew this wouldn't be anything serious just a little fun …going out with a bang as Ashido would put it and OH, how did Bakugou deliver as he tossed her on the bed kissing her breathless as she felt she was going to be devoured by him as they continued with reckless abandon. Soon enough they tumble from the bed in their haste which had caused Ashido to laugh and throw Bakugou off focus as he laughed with her. Which surprised her as Bakugou rarely laughed the way then and her being the bubbling drunk she was blurted out her very thoughts "That's a nice a laugh you got there" which caused Bakugou to go ridged above her as he whispered something about a green haired however he had seemed to not notice that he had said this out loud as she frowned in confusion._ _"We are drunk," Bakugou stated as he smiled down towards her and she giggled as she nodded enthusiastically. After that Bakugou had put her to bed with much protest as he took the floor and that was the end of their almost one-night stand._

But at the time Ashido always wondered why he has brought up Midoriya during their little drunken make out session. For a while she had thought Bakugou had a bit of a crush on the boy ...hell everyone had their own thoughts around those two, but nothing was ever confirmed until Uraraka began dating the green head in University. Maybe that was it? Bakugou wanted Midoriya and he couldn't have him. Ashido smiled manically at the thought, her fan girl dreams running wild with the thought the drama building up as she drifted from the conversation Jirro and Momo were having.

"What's got you typing so furiously?" Tatsumi asks as he puts down her fifth cup of tea Ren jumps slightly for someone so bad at stealth missions, he really knew how to make her jump. He was always so quiet which worked for them she talked too much and he listened he calmed her space kinda like her and Spikey except it their case she was the calming presence which was new to her but she liked it, she wanted to be needed but this was also good it was good to be in this space too. And there she went again comparing the two which she knew she shouldn't do it just caused her to tense up. "I feel bad about Spikey, Tatsu… I mean god alone knows what he thinks and it's just its making write because I'm frustrated," Tatsumi's face reflects in her laptop where their eyes meet, and she can see him frowning at her in worry before he sighs. "Wouldn't the easy answer be to see him or text him, I mean you have been keeping your distance for a few days now …" he trails off.

"I haven't been doing it intentionally! You've been keeping me busy don't think I haven't noticed," Ren accuses. He shrugs unashamed "I just miss my wife is all," He defends though they both knew it was more than just that. "Sure," her eyes had glanced at him accusingly through the screen.

"Ren, I don't know what you want me say? I don't like the guy his too volatile and he is supposed to be a hero," Ren is quick to defend she didn't want Tatsumi to dislike Spikey

"He was just taken by surprise and he is going to be the best pro hero one day and you just met him you can't hate him already,"

Tatsumi holds his hands up in surrender as he backs away from her desk

"Okay, firstly no one said anyone hated anyone, maybe I just phrased it wrong?" He then puts his finger on his lip in thought as he stares at the ceiling.

"I just don't trust him, not with you Ren, you know how much you mean to me," Ren gets up from her desk as she hugs him into submission

"I know you mean well but trust me on this Spikey is a good guy,"

Tatsumi sighs but concedes as Ren starts making a coffee date with the blonde over her phone which leaves him a bit colder than before, she had changed so much in such as short time and Tatsumi felt like he was losing his friend which was ridiculous she loves him and he loves her that is they way it's always been at least that's how he remembers it.


	11. Missed Opportunities

AN: Thanks everyone for their paitence and yes I have thought of a bisexual Katsuki just because he seems like the type to like what he likes regards of sex. But that will also be revealed in time :) I will admit my favorite pairing is Katsuki and Izuku ️ or Katsuki with Occhako or Momo ...hmm I'm not picky with his ships as long as his in there haha

Missed opportunities

Occhako bites down on her lip nervously as she stares at the door taunting her. Just knock already ...it's not that hard just a few taps and if he doesn't open well ...that will be a relief in all honesty. She shook her head dispelling the cowardly thoughts from her mind. Room 56 , Bakugou Katisuki or Ground Zero depending on who you asked. For the third time she held her fist to the door and finally conceeded into knocking. After a few explicits tumbled from the other side of the door a sleepy Bakugou answered as she was ready to bolt.

"Round face?" He asked disgruntled too sleepy to actually sound mad. Occhako gulps a little as she tilts her head slightly to look up at him. She stares unknowingly for too long wondering when he got so tall and big...when he let's out a huff walking away from her back inside his room but leaving the door open enough for her to join him. At first Occhako hesitates but decides she's being silly she has known him for years and as a friend...and a slightly bribed one at that she was determined to stand her ground.

As she closes the door behind her he says nothing much but sits on the egde of his bed while she takes his desk chair. "So...they sent you huh?" He asks her after some time as the tension began to build. She nods tight lipped before adding, "Well they bribed me with a collectable Deku hoodie," she admits a little and his glare intensifies a little bit more at that. "Bakugou….you know what I'm about to say and everyone has been too scared to say it but you have to know . We are all worried about you ,you need to know whatever is going on , we would gladly help you in anyway,"

He grunts in response and she hopes that means he understands where she is coming from.

"So do you want to tell me maybe what's going on?"

He looks at her as if she has gone mad , if he was going to open up to anyone about his personal life it would be Ponytail she was surprisingly tight lipped and helpful but that was another story all together.

"It's none of your business Round face and that goes for everyone else as well," he states sneering at her.

In turn Occhako tightens her lip in defiance and replies

"Bakugou whatever is going on… if something is bothering you it's not only your problem it's our problem too I thought you would know better after the everything we've been through together," Bakugou flinches slightly at the memories and conceeds a little just to get her off his back he knew she meant well but hell the last thing he wanted to talk about is his personal life.

"Look it's nothing serious , I just had a fight with a friend but we are having coffee together so ...it should be over now,"

Occhako smiles softly at him she didn't pry any further and decided her job was done. She hugs him before she leaves leaving the man spluttering and furious.

"I wish you all the best and I know this friend of yours , will be sad to lose you," she whispers within their one sided hug.

"Hey! Don't go spreading this around I.am. not. Ok. With . This . Kind . Of . Physical. Contact.!!!" He shouts after back as she walks out a smile of accomplishment on her face

She sits and waits it took an hour for her to get out of her place just because she had to convince Tatsumi this was a good idea. It really felt like he was just being ridiculous at this point and when he eventually gave in he asked to walk her to the café just to have piece of mind. God knows he she loves him from the bottom of her heart but this had to stop and she planned on having a serious talk with him about it soon. Quietly she drummed her fingers against the table as she waited for the blond to enter but as time passed the sound of the ticking clock was all she could hear as her nerves bundle in her stomach tightened after 15mins went by…

"Ground Zero! To your left," Deku shouted and with a quick whip of his head Bakugou roared as he charged the offender with all his might which in turn caused the culprit to flee arms flaying about as screams of terror ran through the robber. Instantly Deku tried to contain the situation as a bunch of terrified 4yr olds stood shell shocked at ground Zero's face. "Shit" Bakugou whispered under his breath as he went to chase after the crying little girl while Deku began to placate the others. Deku and Iida were supposed to make a showing at kindergarten school however at the last minute lida had gotten a rescue mission leading to Bakugou getting caught into the mess of playing cops and robbers with 4yr olds. Much to his annoyance children never being his strong suit. Which showed as he corners the crying girl.

"Hey, hey don't cry now," he says gently holding his arms out to the shaking child as she looks at his forced garish smile. "You look funny," she points out at his smile before giggling. "Hmm, I do hey ?" He questions chuckling.

"So your not scary?" She asks uncertaintly. He thinks for a moment "Well to you I'm not supposed to be to you , I need to be the person you can call when your in a scary situation, I just got carried away with playing cops and robbers I'm so sorry I scared you. But the reason I make that face is because bad guys are very scary sometimes and you as a hero need to show them how scary you can be ok?"the little girl nods smiling as she runs into his arms allowing him to put her own she shoulders. Which causes cheers as the head back to the group. "Hey look who's back!" Deku says excitedly as Bakugou puts the little girl down as she opens her palms at Deku making her best ground Zero face as she says determinedly "Die!!Die!!" . Deku looks at her nervously as Bakugou gives her a thumbs up.

Before anything further happened the teacher thanks the heros and brings the children in for class much to their protest.

As they walk away Izuku has a stupid smile on his face as he looks at Bakugou. "What is it now you shitty nerd," Bakugou growls out. "Nothing I just think you made a life long fan over there," Bakugou not sure what to do about the compliment says nothing as he awkwardly looks at the ground notices for the first time how late it was. He speeds off while Deku calls out to him confused as Bakugou hopes he hadn't missed there coffee time.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: So good news I'll be able update more freely after next week as I got a short vacation from university and now that my contract job is done it will be almost stress free yay! It's funny I've been waiting for another fanfic I was reading to update and while waiting I kept thinking hey, I want to read another story about my favourite explosive guy and then I paused and realized why aren't you writing about him. Which yes is kind of, dumb but I remember a quote saying if you want to read something that no one wrote write it, well something to that effect. Anyway, hope everyone is doing well 😊 and that you are still enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it.

A night away

She waits and waits and waits some more and its been an hour and she all but gives up, his never late maybe it was too late, and their friendship was over, and this was his way of telling her. She slumps further into the booth already finishing her third chocolate shake and half way through her chips. Then she gets a text and she smile's a little wobbly as she replies and decides to stay for another 20 minutes. "Are you okay?" He questions and she nods, and he knows she is lying so he pays for her and takes her hand squeezing it gently. "Why don't we go out hey? Take you out of this funk?" he offers gently, and she nods softly. He had always been her hero, Tatsumi …maybe what she needed was him.

His sweating as she rushes to the café forgetting to take off his gear in his rush. His heart racing as he pushes through the glass doors and he sees her and smiles as her eyes twinkled in his direction. She waited for me, for so long she waited he thinks his smile gaining in strength. As he moves closer is when he sees him there and her gaze is invested in him. She was giving this guy that look, that look he only wanted him to have not this guy.

"Katsuki?" Ren asks a little shocked immediately her thoughts regain their hope. He showed up, he does want me around. "Ground Zero, aren't we late?" Tatsumi snips at him. As both Katsuki and Ren notice that he was still in uniform, "Shit…" Katsuki says under his breath. "Ren , I'm so sorry I was so late some hero gig came up last minute and I didn't think it was going to take so long," Ren nods a little ticked off but that seemed to be over powered by her relief that he had made it. "If you still want, we could still have that date, at my place?" he offers in hopes of convincing her and ticking off the bastard next to her. He smirks a little when he sees the reaction of that loser then looks back at Ren who seems surprised probably because he called it a date. Fuck… he called it a date realizing his slip, is this what he wanted? he wasn't sure but he had to take the chance because there was no way he was losing to him. He never loses…(lie) at least not to the likes of him and yes he can say he's matured and he knows that loss helps him realise his own weaknesses. But this time there was a pressure within him that said if he lost he wouldn't be able to get her back .

Ren blushes as she hears the word date and it's placed on repeat in her head until she looks at him and realises he's fearful … it was a mistake and he knew it and she knew that he regretted it . Her stomach drops and she doesn't know what to feel or how to act but she takes his hand and she follows him. While looking back at Tatsumi with apologetic eyes as she feels his eyes burn at the back of their retreating form. She wanted this she wanted Katsuki in any way he could give her and if he needed a friend without expectations, she was willing to do that despite the hurt she was causing herself and the worry she gave Tatsumi. He would see that he was a hero too eventually.

Tatsumi bites his lip so hard it almost bleeds, he knows that look it's the look she gives when she is about to do something stupid or what he thinks is stupid. And he that guy , Ground Zero doesn't deserve it , he doesn't deserve her and he knows it's just him being over protective and wanting nothing but the best for her and yet there was a smaller voice at the back of his head that kept nagging at him as if she was his already and that guy that was taking her away was taking away what was his. He gets up stiffly once they are out of sight deciding it might be best to stay by his own place tonight, he knows this story watched it play out two or three times before. Ren gives up her heart, they don't keep it the way they should and then his there to pick up the pieces all over again. Never once having her look his way, never once having her give him that part of her he secretly wished he knew but she was his friend, right? And friends never wished or hoped for those things, so he says nothing because he is wrong, and she is free to do as she pleases.


	13. Those green curls

An: Warning the following chapters will draw on an underage relationship. For anyone who may be triggered by it please DO NOT READ. Secondly if you don't agree with it remember this is fiction and no flames as I have put up a warning and if it might upset you please don't read. Sorry for the long wait and I appreciate everyone that has stuck with the story so far

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Those long green curls

 _There she was a stumbling mess and normally Katsuki wouldn't bother with such an individual but today was different. There was something different about her long green curls that seemed sweet, those big green eyes that caught his attention. "Oi! You! Woman! do you need help?!" he shouts out it was at that very moment he wished he could punch himself for asking. She looks at him nervously and quickly averts her gazes when he sees her looking towards him. She knew very well who he was just by the spikey blonde hair and preferred to keep her distance. However, as she tried to scurry away while replying with a timid "No thank you," But unlucky her as she turned around, she tripped and her books and papers fell at feet in a scattered mess._ _"Tch," Bakugou makes a sound of annoyance at the scene before him as he walks up to her and picks up her books. She thanks him quietly clearly flustered at the turn of events as he quietly walks beside her to her front door. She bows deeply as he allows her to open the door before handing her books back. "Thank you so much Ground Zero," his eyes widen slightly at the recognition as so far no one had really bothered him because of his temper. When he notices the cleavage on display by the white spaghetti top, he quickly averts his eyes and mutters "Whatever," as a pink hue makes it way to his cheeks. She giggles at his grumpy disposition and that ticked him off further but as he lays eyes on her and really looks at her, he can't remember what he wanted to say as she seemed to be looking more like she walked around with different coloured hearts surrounding her. She looked like a walking strawberry cupcake with her white spaghetti top and light pink cardigan which was paired with a faded light blue jean and there seemed to a permanent pink dusting on her cheeks. Katsuki walked away dumb founded no girl had ever made him at a loss like this woman did. Later it seemed they took the same route home in the afternoons and soon a routine followed he would help her carry her stuff and she would chatter away as he mumbled some semblance of a response. Every time they walked together, he found out a little more about her, she was 24 and a primary school teacher. Four months had passed and Katsuki knew each of her little brat students by name and surname._ _Eventually she started asking him questions and he responded although he did so begrudgingly. He was only 17 and he just made a deep connection with someone for the third time in his life. He can't tell you when things changed between them but what he does know when an unspoken line was crossed between them._ _"So…" the word lingered in the air between them as they lingered at her door. This was usually where they would part ways, but that little hesitation changed their course completely and he would later understand the point she began undoing the strings to his soul. He raised his eyebrows in question as she shuffles awkwardly gaze glued to the ground._ _"Do you maybe want to come in for some tea? I mean you don't have to I just , I just wanted to thank you properly for all your help and the company," he knows he should decline the offer this seems wrong in some way but he finds himself being lead into her apartment. Awkwardly he looks around the apartment as he stands in the middle of the living room unsure of what to do now. She looks at him with a strange look before she smiles at him and tells him to take a seat on the couch he does, and things only grew from there._

 _He no longer just left after helping her, he would stay to talk with her about his day, about her day and everything else in-between. One day she explained her quirk to him which was called assessment in which see could see the academic faults and strengths of an individual as percentages. Though it was never completely accurate as people always had a chance to grow but it was useful as she could help her students with addressing their weaknesses and advance their strengths. For the first time Katsuki can admit if only to himself that non-hero quirks were useful. She knows his quirk, but her fascination never ceases as he explains and demonstrates it once. This was comfortable and he can't help but wish for this never to end, here in her apartment drinking tea and just talking helped him in ways he never thought he needed it._

Katsuki looks down at Ren her head placed on his chest as he tells her about a part of him no one had ever knew.

"Hey! Are you awake?" he asks loud enough to wake her up if she had been sleeping.

"Geez, I'm awake …I want to hear more about her, she seems special," Ren lets out quietly nervous about his response. As she felt she had been let in and now felt greedy for wanting to hear more.

"Hmmph, You're a nosey little bugger hey?" he chuckles and takes in a deep breath as the time catches his eye. He lets out the breath slowly trying to stop the shaking of his hands as he winds down from the memories.

"It's late and I don't want you to get too attached to my bed because your tired, I'll tell you more next time?" he offers while wondering when he became so soft.

"There is going to be a next time?" she asks a little more excited than she wanted him to know.

"Well, obviously ...how else?" Katsuki tries to play it off cool. Smirking in his head at his own genius.


	14. someone special

AN: So how has everyone been? I'm so scared that one day I'll lose track and leave this fanfic uncompleted, but I already promised myself to finish it and that I will do. Thanks for the patience I know by now this story feels a little abandoned, hopefully I'll do better next time with updating

Someone special

(Earlier that evening)

Katsuki doesn't know how this came about he just knew that he wanted her near. So, when he takes her back to his dorm his a little lost on what to do. She makes herself comfortable on his bed under his covers. While he hovers uncertainly within his own room.

"Are you going to join me or just stand there like a lamp post," Ren offers him an escape. Knowing this was not fully thought out by the explosive blonde he huffs indignantly before sitting next to her. Somehow, he gets dragged into watching a romcom as she takes to using him as a living body pillow. As she becomes invested in the screen, he can't help but stare at her gleaming eyes and wavy locks. He wants so badly to reach out and play with the blue waves of her hair but had already had bruises from his attempts in the past. Something about never touching a woman's hair without consent or some shit like that. As her fingers curl into his sweater and her leg lays across him like the most natural thing , his heart thuds slowly in his chest and his stomach feels like it is filled with a warm type of helium he shakes his head in disappointment. The feeling familiar and unwelcomed and with all this going on , she is here unaware of his inner conflict and willing to be his friend despite his personality .

Somewhere between the movie and his own thoughts they order pizza , extra cheesy and a pack of cigarettes at her instance. He follows her to the balcony as she inhales her toxic fumes and he steals three from her packet…

Its chilly and he can clearly see her shivering through his bomber jacket but as she inhales and exhales, she looks her age . The bags under her eyes , her pale skin and cracked lips become magnified under bright florescent outdoor lights. She looks so sober and well lived he steps back a bit as he takes another drag from his own fading cigarette.

"Spikey … did you ever have someone ? Someone special ?" she blows out the smoke through her nose as turns to look at him the atmosphere tensing as her turquoise eyes catch his crimson ones though the shine seems dull and more faded the sober beauty of her image doesn't leave him. He stares her head on not flinching as the silence stretches between them, and the moment is lost as quickly as it came . With him turning away staring off into the distance before conceding to her question.

"Yeah,"

And that is when he begins talking about her , the greenette which haunted the recesses of his mind. She listens intrigued unsure of the ending of his thoughts. Him teetering on the edge of revealing everything , but she fades into a quiet slumber as he stays up a little longer to appreciate the warmth flushed against him.

" _Bro, what is happening to you ?" Kirishima asks Bakugou as he swings his arm over his friend's shoulder . Bakugou shrugs the arm off his shoulder and gives shitty hair a what the fuck face. Kirishima's grin widens as his friend seems annoyed by his question._ _"I heard, you bro,"_ _"Heard me what ? huh?" Bakugou asks ticked off._ _"Bro ...in the shower" Kirishima tries to lead him without saying it too loud afraid of others over hearing._ _"What the fuck are you listening to me in the shower for Shitty hair?!" Bakugou explodes catching the ears of their classmates and a few other bystanders with accusing states pointed at the flushed Kirishima._ _"It's not what it sounds like!" Kirishima back pedals in a panic state as he tries to plead his case not only to Bakugou but the others who were no obvilously invested in their conversation._ _Bakugou's glare does not lessen as his accusatory eyes burn into Kirishima ready to blast him to hell._

" _It's just …it'sjustiheardyoursingingintheshower," he lets out in a rush,_ _"Bakugou sings?!" Kaminari bursts in as he begins a laughing fit which is soon ended buy the smell of fire._ _"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL SHITTY HAIR YOUR GOING TO DIE TODAY!!" Bakugou rages chasing after Kirishima and Kaminari down the hall ways of the pristine U.A._ _Izuku watches the exchange worriedly and wonders if that greenette Bakugou had been helping had anything to do with his new behaviour._


	15. Chapter 15

Loose ends

She stretches and reaches out towards empty space and haphazardly flaps her arm around in search of some soft body , however came up with nothing but air and sheets.

"He didn't sleep next to her ?" she thought , the sting of the implication not lost on her . She scans the area fumbling over the sheets to get out ,to physically look for the Spikey blonde. Her foot catches in the white sheets and she lands with a hard thud on her ass, as he enters the dorm room. A look of pure dumbfoundedness crosses his face when his eyes land on the girl on the floor in a tangle of sheets.

"What the fuck did you do?" he says surprise and irritation mixed in his voice.

"I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed baka," he whispers to himself as he puts two brown bags down on his desk before reaching towards her.

She sticks her tongue out at him before looking down at herself trying to untangle her legs.

She tugs at the sheet aggressively as he watches with a curious gaze.

As she struggles, she speaks in a loud clipped tone.

"WELL.(tugs) IF. SOMEONE.(tugs). WAS. HERE. WHEN I WOKE UP, I WOULD NOT BE IN THIS MESS," she huffs utterly defeated by sheets.

"Tch, you're such a moron," Bakugou replies then unceremoniously tugs the sheet hard which spins her out of it.

She lets out a squeak at the surprise of landing on her butt yet again but this time untangled.

She puffs out her chest her finger held up accusatorily ,ready to fight back when he makes a silencing motion with his hand. He unpacks two bottles of orange juice and breakfast burgers.

"Get back in the bed," he orders her, and she complies as he hands her the food and juice.

"You better not get a spec on my bed," he warns her as he takes a seat at his desk chair which he pulls towards the bed. The silence was awkward as they ate in silence Bakugou silently grumbling in his own head at the situation. As Ren nibbles on her food to have something to do which was strange as her manners were never particular when it came to dinning etiquette.

" When did you suddenly get manners huh?" Bakugou says softer than usual brash tone.

She flips him off as she takes a bigger bite and crumbs fall on the sheets which he doesn't comment on. Instead he chuckles, as she sips on the juice clearing her pathway to be able to speak.

"So…are you ever going finish what you were explaining last night?" she questions gently.

He looks her dead in the eyes and shakes his head dismissively.

"It doesn't have a happy ending, but it made me realize that people don't always stick around even the ones you thought would,"

Her heart clenches a bit , it was obvious he wanted that part of his life to end and she wasn't going to poke a sleeping bear. There was a feeling of privacy in his tone and maybe this was one thing she couldn't help with him. It was something he needed to come to peace with , within his own time. She nods and doesn't say anything further.

After they clean up the mess they are back to their previous positions with him on the desk chair and her on the bed. And she wasn't comfortable so she walks towards him and slowly straddles him on the chair. He makes no effort to stop her as her heart races in her chest at the bold move. He wraps his arms around her and breathes in her scent as his breath tickles her neck. They stay like that for what could have been a solid hour and she doesn't complain about the ache in her thighs. And when they pull away, she kisses his forehead and he sighs at the contact . There it was she laid out her cards to him ,it was now his turn. He needed to show her what he wanted. When they leave his dorm , his friends poke out their heads to look at the scene in the halls . Bakugou walking closely with aqua hair girl next to him clearly wearing one of his hoodies. She blushes at the attention as Bakugou cusses at his nosey friends.

She leaves with her head in the clouds , this was the beginning of something she knew it.


	16. Chapter 16

An: So , I actually never thought this story would end up being so long and I'm slightly afraid of how many chapters this will end at. But happy to write as many chapters as possible to do justice to the characters and their stories. Hope you all enjoy.

Secrets

"Are you sure about this ?" he asks for the fifteenth time literally she had been counting since they sat down for coffee.

"Yes, I am"

Again, she is met with raised eyebrows from Tatsumi.

"Would you just be happy for me?" She states tiredly and he huff in response. He slurps his hot chocolate loudly , eyeing her for a moment then turning his gaze down to the tabletop. After a few minutes of silence, he opens his mouth then closes it once more as if he decided to say something but had thought of better of it .

"Okay," he concedes, and she smiles grateful for the end of the topic. Until he decides to continue once more.

"If you really want this , then you told him everything I suppose ? …" he pauses looking at her confused expression before elaborating.

"Everything about you?" he further explains ,which causes her to look a little ashamed before roughly defending her secrecy.

"I don't see why that would matter to him," she dismisses her friends concern , though she cannot meet his gaze. He stirs his milkshake with his straw before responding.

"You think a hero like him, wouldn't want to know this?" his voice is slightly accusatory as he poses the question to her. But she meets him head on

"His not like that ," she defends confident of her assessment.

"Whatever you say blue , I'm actually surprised it hasn't come up yet"

He settles the argument with that sentence as doubt begins to niggle at her. But without a second thought she dismisses those doubts .

"I'm just saying dude that it's hurtful," Kirishima tries to unsuccessfully explain why keeping this girl a secret stung him especially , he understood his need for privacy, but he never thought he would keep it from him. They are best friends at least that's what he wanted to believe. Bakugo obviously still had his rough edges which had smoothed out slightly over the years. Kirishima even remembers the small pep talk followed by a blast to his face given by Bakugo before his first date with Mina. He knows without him he would have probably chickened out of the whole situation.

" _Bakugo, you don't have feelings for Mina, do you?" Kirishima asks tense at the situation he had just created for himself and his best friend._

" _Huh, what the hell are you talking about hair for brains?" he replies gruffly._

" _Look I know you and Mina had a thing once,"_

" _Me and Racoon eyes?" he questions as he squints in thought._

" _Oh, you mean graduation night?" Kirishima nods as his fists clench and unclench at the growing tension._

" _You want to ask her out finally?" he questions softly as guilt seems to be eating at the blonde._

" _How did you know?" Kirishima questions taken aback by the soft tone of his friend's voice._

 _Bakugo ignores the question but replies to his friend's unasked question_

" _We didn't fuck , if that was your question but we made out…It wasn't anything. Honestly , I've been wanting to apologize for that, but I was too much of a coward to do it,"_

 _Kirishima looks at his friend stunned ; he had never seen Bakugo guilty about much in their time together but to feel this way over something he had done to him softened the blow._

" _Look, it was a long time ago and at the time ,I didn't make move man. She and you were free to do whatever , I wouldn't have been mad at either of you,"_

 _Silence encased their conversation as the tension slowly started to dissipate._

" _I just wanted to ask if it was okay with you if I asked her out,"_

 _Bakugo's expression went from shock to disgust as he replied_

" _Of, course it's fucking fine you idiot , marry her for all I care," At that response Kirishima's smile grew unbelievably large._

" _Thanks man," he replies louder than usual while grabbing his friend into what he would call a manly hug._

Kirishima remembers the next week getting dressed to go on his date and Bakugou sitting on his bed eyeing him. As he paced back and forth mumbling out excuses Bakugo eventually physically stopped him in his tracks to give him some reassurance. And ever since then had been a firm supporter of their relationship though he would never express it overtly. That's why now he didn't understand why he wouldn't open up to him now. Bakugo eyes his friends intense look of concentration and can almost see the smoke beginning to escape's his friend's ear before he reluctantly replies.

"Look if it's bothering you that much , when I'm ready to introduce her to you idiot's, you will be the first to know" Kirishima gives Bakugo the same obnoxiously wide smile and "Manly" hug as a peace treaty , to what Bakugou hopes is the end of this discussion. Yet a small tug of guilt still enters his thoughts as they continue their respective training inside the gym. And that guilt came with the ringing of soft laughter in his ear and a green mane of hair he would rather forget.


	17. Chapter 17

An: It has been so long and to all those who have been reading this from the start, I would like to say I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to write again. The good news is I'm ready to start a new chapter and will try to update more frequently. Thank you so much to all the readers it is much appreciated. Thank you to the reviewer for alerting me on the error in the chapter :)

Disclaimer I own nothing

It's a Date

She is nervous as she stares down the time that shines brightly on her phone, he will be here any minute and it has set her on edge. She replays the conversation in her mind willing herself to believe it was finally happening. Bakugou Katsuki actually asked her out on a date a real date, not as just friends. She looks down at her phone again, annoying the hell out of Tatsumi as he watched her check her phone every five minutes and bite on her top lip with worry.

"Arggh!" he sounded out loudly causing the blue-haired girl to jump in her seat and looked at him with the same annoyed expression he was wearing.

"Stop it already! You're making me feel like I'm about to go out with the guy," he let out exasperated at her attitude, that porcupine did not deserve this reaction from her, and yes he had stooped to the level of name-calling within his own thoughts. But could you blame him? He got the shot with the girl he wanted, and it ticked him off to no end.

Currently said the girl was glaring at him muttering something under breath as she stuck her tongue out at him. When a harsh few knocks resounded though out the apartment sending the girl into another state of panic. Tatsumi shook his head in disapproval at her before walking towards the door.

Ren had taken her time to get ready for their date, even going to the salon to have her hair at least some kind of decent when he saw her. She had decided on a skin-tight black jean with a strappy semi-formal grey top made out of some silky material that felt nice on her skin. She had also decided less was more as her hair was left loose, forming subtle waves so it was not completely straight. She added some silver hoops and the basic mascara, eyeliner and lip balm which smelled like cherries which in all honesty had been the only thing she knew about makeup. This happened around 6pm and he was only picking her up at 8, which gave her plenty of time to think and change her jeans for tights and her ankle boots for pumps. She wanted to be pretty but comfortable too and jeans were not built for comfort. All the while her mind replayed their conversation in hopes that she did not misinterpret what he had planned, though she had already come up with a contingency plan if this turned out to be a friend thing.

 _They had been at their coffee shop when he had asked earlier that week, he had asked that they meet up since they hadn't gotten much time to hang out anymore with their academics and other commitments taking up most of their lives. Today had been raining and her nose felt completely frozen from the biting wind she had battled through to join him. She had been 5 minutes late, which was met with a scowl and a scolding which she brushed off. Things had started off rather awkwardly between the two because of their recent distance but once she began teasing him, they fell back into their normal routine of insults. With a few eyes turning at their strange back and forth, it was true to be Spikey's friend you couldn't be sensitive and that she was okay with as she was able to take it in her stride and serve it back. Towards the end of their meet up, he began to seem bothered and of course, she noticed because she stated so hard that she cringed at her own actions.  
_

 _"Are you bored of me already?" she asked chuckling though her eyes were imploring for something completely different than the innocent question she had aimed at him. He glared at her in return and huffed a little before turning his eyes towards the table in front of him. She held her breath ready to reach for his hand if he needed it.  
_

 _'Look, Shitty hair had mentioned this new club that he said was good or whatever and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me as a date " he got out all in one go and quickly she tucked her hands under her pits as she sat their dumbfounded trying to process his request. Seeing her unresponsive state, he cursed as he saw himself crash and burn in his attempt to become more than just close friends._

" _Never mind it was a stupid idea, I shouldn't have brought it up," he muttered dismissing the whole idea. "No," she quickly responded in fear as he looked at her like she grew two heads.  
_

 _"I mean, I would like to go as your date …I mean that is what you said right?" he nodded stiffly his cheeks tinted slightly pink from the exchange. She returns the nod awkwardly unsure of what to do next but luckily, she was saved by a hero call and he dashed off with a goodbye and sent her the details the evening to confirm with her._

Finally, she had snapped out her daze as Tatsumi called her to the door, taking a deep breath then exhaling she met his crimson eyes at the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Well into the night

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

As they walked towards the bar things had gotten awkward. He had not uttered a word as they rode with a uber to the place or now that were sitting in a booth waiting for their food. He had become stiff and refused to start the conversation preferring to keep his eyes down or on his phone. She had not been much better as she sat across him , staring at the window for some reprieve from the ever-building tension. Her mind raced as she tried to come up with a way to dispel this atmosphere and it didn't help that he had dressed up for her, well maybe not for her but she was allowed to dream yes? His hair had been tamed and brought down and his fringe had reached just a little beyond his eyebrows. He had a black shirt and light blue faded skinny jeans that had rips across his knees, matched with a pair of black sneakers. This was all in her line of vision and made her curious about what he might look like under those clothes as the shirt strained slightly across his chest and arms but as soon as her thoughts trailed , she vanquished them in an attempt to not blush suddenly without cause.

"So…do you know anything about this place?" she tried while munching on her burger. He looks up at her in surprise that she decided to try and break the silence.

"No," he answered the booth felt more constricted than before she huffed dramatically to get his attention however he made no attempt to acknowledge her.

"I have to pee," she announces as she leaves her seat , him grunting in acknowledgment as he devoured his burger before him, she smiled at the sight. It had been a good idea to eat first, she thought especially since she is a complete light weight and considering she was just about to six shots of tequila for them. Maybe this would help loosen them both, it was her last-ditch attempt at fixing the atmosphere and there was no way she was going into a club sober. Her dancing skills…were not the best and if she was going to embarrass herself, she would not be doing it sober.

Her smile was bright and excessively wide as she looked over at him and just as he was about to question her, three shot glasses appeared in front of him. As the waiter place her own three shots down, he looked at with a nearly manic smile as if he was accepting a challenge… She frowned at the thought and realized that is exactly what it would look like to someone like him. She physically shivered at the idea of trying to out drink a manic Bakugo , out drinking anyone seemed like a stretch for her . But he seemed so excited at the challenge and she couldn't help but play along.

"Not backing out are you Zombie?" he taunted her as he saw her frown. She shook her head slightly and smiled a little wobbly from nerves before speaking

"Never," she replied as she put her hand around the first glass starting the nights events with a burning throat and fuzzy mind.

By the time they got into the club the music vibrated her bones and the flashing lights added to the dream like state she was in. After the shots , Bakugou insisted on rum for the road before they rode to the club and she had stupidly agreed. The place had been buzzing some couples off in the corner making out not caring who saw , alcohol it was a hell of a creation she thought stupidly as the place was packed with people constantly bumping into each other or grinding into the air. But overall the place was decent the music had sent thrills into her as she began to sway off beat to the music. Somehow, she had lost her date in the mass of bodies, or was it that he was off buying her drinks? She was not completely sure. But when a cider had been thrusted into her hands and her eyes met blonde locks she sighed in relief.

His eyes seemed slightly glazed over as he made his way behind her his one hand gripped on her waist and the other held his cider as he took a sip. She realized he had pulled her completely against him nothing left between them besides their clothes that had seemed like it should have been more freeing than it was already was. Heat collected in his palms and it felt like he was burning his hand onto her waist. Slowly he corrected her sway taking control of her body him towering over her imposing his will on her very being. However, she did not feel stifled but rather safe in the space he created for them. His hot breath on her neck and burning palm left her tongue numb as she followed him into the beat of the pounding music.

Suddenly he turns her around and his leaning into her seeking permission for something she could only hope for but then he reaffirms her thoughts when he speaks.

"Is this okay? Are you okay?" he asks all seriousness in his voice as he steps slightly back from her form to allow her to breathe. She nods dumbly closing her eyes waiting for his touch , his lips to reach hers and when it doesn't land, she opens her eyes one at time afraid of what she might see as she suddenly feels very sober.

His smirking at her once pouted lips and her heart drops , was he just playing her ? Teasing her for obvious crush on him? Would he be that cruel ?

"Don't look so down Zombie, I take that from you when we are both sober," He reassures her and her heart races at his kindness and the realization that this had not been as one-sided as she thought.

She doesn't remember traveling back home completely she remembers bits and pieces like the smell of leather on the car seats and the flashes of streetlights that zoom pass her in never ending line. She remembers falling over in a familiar bed that wasn't hers but his, she remembers him taking to the floor and her pulling and nagging him to share the bed. And the last thing she can remembers is that she is in shorts and a top that is too big for her.


End file.
